1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power receptacle, and to the utilization of the same on a daughterboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, a wide variety of electronic systems, such as a microprocessor-based computer system, use a packaging arrangement comprised of a motherboard and one or more interconnected daughterboards. The motherboard carries signals into and from the electronic system, along with grounding paths and the system power bus. The daughterboard more typically contains the actual functioning components of the system, such as the microprocessor chip, logic device chips and memory chips. These components are connected together by suitable conductive paths provided on or within the daughterboard. The daughterboard, however, is not itself provided with a conductive path that is connectible to a power source. Power for the daughterboard must be derived from the motherboard.
The usual arrangement for providing power to the components on the daughterboard employs a power pin that is mounted to the motherboard. The pin is electrically connected with the power bus. The power pin projects from the motherboard and is accepted into a power receptacle mounted on the daughterboard.
The power receptacle is usually disposed within a generally enclosed, insulating housing, or header, that is secured to the daughterboard. However, the power pin extends from the motherboard in an open, i.e., electrically unprotected, fashion. Thus the power pin is exposed to a relatively high risk of making shorting contact with another member. It also can be appreciated that the exposed power pin, when electrically "live" (i.e., when connected to an electrically conducting power bus) poses a serious safety hazard for an operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,763 (Weber et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,386 (Martens) each disclose a connector assembly for interconnecting a motherboard to a daughterboard.
In view of the foregoing it is believed advantageous to provide a packaging arrangement for an electronic system wherein the risk of short circuit or safety hazards posed by unprotected electrically "live" power pins is reduced.